vuelve a mi
by dulceCandy la diosa del amor
Summary: se trata sobre q candy y terry eran amigos desde la infancia pero sus padres no savian  ya q candy al ser duquesa unica eredera no debe hablar con nadie x su seguridad y terry por ser un principe pero los descubren y los separan 5 años despues se ven
1. Chapter 1

_**Vueltas del destino**_

_**Prologo**_

_**Prologo **_

_**El fics trata sobre que candy es una duquesa (si otra vez pero esq. me encanta que sea alguien de posición alta) pero su papa no la deja salir del castillo de su familia ya que tiene miedo a que algo le pasara como a su madre que murió en un asalto de banco ya que habían disparado a candy pero su mama se interpuso para que ella viviera y por eso su padre no le permitía salir del castillo. Pero un día candy montando en su caballo blanco encontró un prado hermoso en las tierras de su padre pero en ese parado había un niño echado sobre el césped y candy le hablo a el y ellos se hicieron amigos. Pero pasado un tiempo los padres de ambos se dieron cuenta y los separaron. Pasados cinco años se volvieron a encontrar pero en situaciones diferentes y diferentes nombres y uno de ellos haba cambiado por fuera pero el otro no. Y candy entra en un colegio donde pasara muchos problemas.**_

_**Bueno aquí solo voy a subir el prologo y quisiera saber si les va a gustar este fics para seguir subiendo los otros capítulos ah y me puse a escribir otra historia porque a mi hermano se le ocurrió formatear mi flash y bueno no se en que palabras termino rebelde **_

_**Pero ya copio lo que baje y bueno mi compu esta mal asi que espero que les gustes**_

_**Bueno me despido y espero que estén bien**_

_**Atentamente **_

_**DulceCandy la diosa del a mor y la perdición**_


	2. Chapter 2recuerdos del pasado I

_**Vuelve a mí**_

_**Recuerdos del pasado**_

_**Inglaterra- Londres 2011**_

_**En el colegio real san pablo **_

_**- Bueno alumnos les voy a presentar a una nueva alumna su nombre es Candice Brais y es becada por sus buenas notas gracias al duque White es que está estudiando en este prestigioso colegio-dijo el profesor-pasa Candice-dijo**_

_**Y entro una muchacha de unos 15 años de cabellera rubia y risada, piel blanca y ojos verdes campos con pecas en la cara ella era de estatura mediana y muy hermosa **_

_**-bueno puedes presentarte a tus compañeros-dijo el profesor**_

_**-hola mi nombre es Candice pero me pueden decir candy y tengo 15 años y fui becada gracias al duque White espero que nos podamos llevar bien –dijo candy regalando él una sonrisa encantadora a sus compañeros y compañeras. Esperando que así se sientan bien con ella pero lo único que hizo fue deslumbrar a todos sus compañeros de curso y poner celosas a sus compañeras haciéndose sin darse cuenta enemigas .pero tres chicos la miraban con mucho interés y una chica se dio cuenta de cómo el rubio miraba a la nueva y se propuso hacerle la vida imposible a la nueva alumna**_

_**-bueno ahora puedes ir a sentarte a un pupitre vacio-dijo el profesor**_

_**-si claro gracias-decía mientras hacia una inclinación de cabeza y se iba a un asiento vacío al fondo del salón ya que no se quería todavía sentar con alguien (los asientos son de dos)**_

_**Y se puso a pensar que por fin uno de sus antiguos sueños se cumplían aunque lo que ahora quería era ver a su mejor amigo pero savia que sería imposible y sin darse cuenta unas lagrimas silenciosas pasaban por sus mejillas haciendo que recordara el pasado**_

_**5 años antes**_

_**Inglaterra-Londres 2006**_

_**-valla hasta que por fin llegas- decía un niño de 12 años, de cabellera café (o negra es que no me acuerdo muy bien) y ojos azules como zafiro, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa- se ve que de nuevo te quedaste dormida pecosa-dijo**_

_**-hay no me digas pecosa además no fue mi culpa que a mi papa se le ocurriera la maravillosa ideal de cómprame un vestido nuevo y que me lo probase hoy-decía un poco molesta una niña de unos 10 años, de cabellera rubia y crespa, piel blanca, ojos verdes esmeraldas y con pecas en la cara -`pero bueno llegue a que te dejara esperando todo el día-dijo sacándole la lengua**_

_**-ya vamos no te enojes conmigo que yo no fui el que te compro el vestido –decía tranquilamente pero después sonrió maléficamente-de igual forma deberías estar alegre cualquier chica lo estaría al tener un vestido nuevo y aun mas si es fino y elegante y ya es hora de que te vayas haciendo una señorita**_

_**-hay pero tú sabes muy bien que a mí no me gustan los vestidos ni esas cosas oh es que acaso l señor usa las camisas debidamente como se debe –dijo mirando como su camisa estaba toda salida del pantalón y remangada- además también es hora de que tú te vayas haciendo un señor que tiene que respetar las reglas y**_

_**-ya ya no hablemos mas de esas cosas candy que tuve suficiente con mis profesores ya –decía mientras tomaba a candy de las manos y la guiaba para que se eché a su lado en el prado**_

_**-de acuerdo Terry pero tú fuiste el que saco el tema a flote o fui yo – decía candy mientras ponía la cara a un lado como si estuviera enojada peo no lo estaba**_

_**-ya ya lo sé pero no te enojes si o es que mi Julieta se enojo entonces prefiero que mil espadas me clavasen antes que volverte a enojar oh mi adorada Julieta que he de poder hacer para que vuestro corazón me perdonéis por mi falta tan grave ya que debió de ser grave para que mi Julieta se enojase con vuestro romeo que está aquí arrodillado pidiéndote perdón por su falta tan grave tan grave que hiso enojar a mi querida Julieta luz de mis ojos, luz de mi salvación y luz de mi corazón –decía mientras se arrodillaba a lado de candy **_

_**Y candy sin poder quedarse callada ante tales palabras le respondió**_

_**-oh mi romeo te perdono por tu falta pero que no vulva a ocurrir o sino yo seré quien te clave esas mil espadas que dices y tu igual eres la luz de mis ojos, la luz de mi perdición y la luz que tengo en el corazón aunque mi romeo yo te he de decir que con vuestra declaración n te he de perdonar completamente para que te pueda perdonar completamente tendrás que soportar mi castigo –dijo candy con una sonrisa traviesa**_

_**-oh pero cuál será el castigo mi querida Julieta para que sea merecedor de vuestro perdón?-pregunto Terry con curiosidad**_

_**-bueno pues mi querido romeo es este-dijo candy mientras se acerco a él y le hacía cosquillas y así estuvieron un gran rato pero Terry también le hiso cosquillas a candy.**_

_**Después los dos estaban recostados en el prado mirando el cielo hasta que candy dijo**_

_**-romeo te acuerdas como nos conocimos-pregunto candy**_

_**-cómo no recordarlo si ese día casi me mataste de un susto-dijo Terry con una sonrisa**_

_**-va no fue mi culpa que estuvieras tan distraído leyendo que no te diste cuenta cuando llegue a tu lado-se defendió candy**_

_**-si claro es como si haiga sido ayer-dijo Terry con ensoñación**_

_**-si como si haiga sido ayer-dijo también candy**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Un año y tres mese atrás**_

_**-pero papa cuando podre ir a esas fiestas en la que invitan-dijo candy un tanto molesta**_

_**-ya te lo dije querida para que vas a ir a la fiesta de pijamas de la condesa Hilary si ni la conoces-dijo su papa**_

_**-pero por eso papa para conocerla y poder conocer a mas chicas de mi edad-dijo candy defendiéndose**_

_**-he dicho que no además es muy peligroso para que vallas y punto-dijo retirándose del salón y dejando a candy enojada**_

_**-pero porque no lo entiendo-dijo candy enojada aun cuando su padre había salido del salón**_

_**Candy White es hija del duque White pero su padre no le dejaba salir ningún lado todos sus maestros venían al castillo a enseñarles un montón de cosas y no salía sus únicos amigos eran los hijos e hijas de los empleados **_

_**Candy enojada salió del salón y fue a montar sin rumbo pasado un rato vio a lo lejos un prado hermoso lleno de flores de muchos colores y decidió acercarse para dormir una siesta un rato pero al desmontar su caballo se dio cuenta de que había un niño sentado en un árbol cercano al prado leyendo así que ella sigilosamente sin hacer ruido se acerco a el niño por detrás para ver que leía al ver que leía romeo y Julieta le dijo**_

_**-te gusta esa obra a mi también-dijo candy asustando al niño que grito de miedo y candy al ver que el niño, que parecía más grande que ella gritaba se puso a reír y el niño al darse cuenta que fue asustado por una niña le pregunto enojado**_

_**-quien eres tu-dijo mirándola**_

_**-jajaja disculpa no quise asustarte-dijo candy mientras recupera el aliento**_

_**-te he hecho una pregunta plebeya y quien te crees para dirigirte ante mi sin una reverencia-le pregunto mirándola retadoramente**_

_**-disculpa porque he de hacerte una reverencia el que debe hacer una reverencia eres tú a mi-dijo candy un tanto ofendida pero recordó que su padre le dijo "cuando seas grande las personas que no sean duques te harán una reverencia ya que son inferiores a ti y tu solo tienes que hacer reverencia solo si conocieras alguien de la familia real entendido"**_

_**-jajajajaaj yo a ti y porque razón he de hacerte una reverencia pues quien te crees es que acaso no sabes quién soy yo?-pregunto mientras la miraba a sus ojos verdes**_

_**-bueno pues yo soy Candice duquesa White de aquí Inglaterra y gales y tu quien eres –pregunto con la frente en lato como su padre le dijo que hiciera cada vez que digiera su titulo aunque hacer eso no le gustaba ya que ella siempre deseo ser una chica normal y no una duquesa**_

_**-así que una duquesa valla quién lo diría que una chica revoltosa seria un duquesa ya veo que en estos tiempos cualquier persona tiene un titulo**_

_**-perdón a quien le dices revoltosa niño y quien eres responde-dijo candy ya molestada**_

_**- tú a mi no medas ordenes además mi nombre es Terrius Granchester Becker príncipe de Inglaterra**_

_**-jajajjajajajjaja tu un príncipe si ahorita y yo soy la princesa de gales no una duquesa jajajajaaj-dijo candy in creerse que Terrius era el príncipe de Inglaterra**_

_**-eso no te lo creo pero es verdad que soy el príncipe de Inglaterra o es que acaso no conocías mi nombre y según tu diciendo que eres duquesa de seguro a tu padre le pusieron ese título por hacer algo y nada mas-dijo Terrius **_

_**-te equivocas además si fueras el príncipe deberías saber que l apellido White a pertenecido desde tiempos remotos-dijo candy defendiéndose**_

_**-si es que los White son cercanos a mis padres pero quien me dice que no eres una campesina usurpando el apellido de una prestigiosa familia-dijo Terry**_

_**-bueno pues porque solo los de la familia White tienen esta marca –dijo candy levantando un poco su blusa y mostrando una marca en forma de corazón –y si mal n recuerdo la familia real tienen una gallina de marca-dijo candy sin estar segura de si esa era la forma ya que no atedia a su profesor de historia**_

_**-para tu información no es una gallina es un ave pero mira aquí esta-dijo sacándose la polera y mostrando su marca que estaba en el lado derecho de su espalda-pero cómo es posible que sepas esas cosas siendo una duquesa**_

_**-bueno pues es que yo no le tomo importancia por cierto este lugar es tuyo? Es muy hermoso-dijo candy**_

_**-bueno no es mío no sé si es la propiedad de mis padres y si es hermoso –dijo Terry**_

_**-mm Terry sabes a mí también me gusta romeo y Julieta vi que lo leías sabes es una de mis obras favoritas ya lo terminaste de leer?-pregunto candy**_

_**-si ya lo había leído pero me gusta leerlo varias veces es una mis favoritas al igual que a ti-dijo –por cierto porque me llamas Terry mi nombre es Terrius **_

_**-bueno Terrius me parece demasiado formal yo prefiero Terry ah y me puedes llamar candy-dijo regalándole una sonrisa tendiéndole la mano-un gusto conocerte Terry**_

_**-el gusto es mío candy o debería decir pecosa jajajajaaj sabes nunca vi a una chica con tantas pecas en la cara jajajajaaj- decía mientras reía**_

_**-hey no me digas pecosa suficiente tengo con que mi papa me diga pecosa-dijo**_

_**Y así se conocieron pero pasado el tiempo Terry le empezó a llamar a candy Julieta ya que ella se sabía los monólogos de Julieta y candy le decía romeo a Terry porque él también se sabía los monólogos de romeo**_

_**Y así se hicieron amigos y siempre se veían a las 3 de la tarde en su prado sin que sus padres lo supieran y bueno Terry se sorprendió al ver candy sabia subir a los arboles así que debes en cuando le llamaba tarzan pecoso**_

_**Fin de flashback**_

_**Pasada la tarde ellos se dispusieron a ir a sus castillos correspondientes ya que mañana iba a ser un día muy importante para los dos**_

_**Bueno este es el primer capítulo de vuelve a mí y espero que les hay gustado y subiré un capi nuevo junto a rebelde cada tres o cuatro días si pasados esos días será en sietes días pero lo dudo ya que me estoy desvelando para ser cumplida con ustedes y espero que no les haya parecido aburrido**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews a lucero, rosatella, oligranchester, goshi (espero que puedas subir tu fics antes de diciembre para que lo lea) anelis Granchester, chikita973, carito de Granchester y ascella star que me animaron a subir el primer capitulo**_

_**Bueno me despido hasta la próxima**_

_**DulceCandy la diosa del amor y la perdición**_

_**Pd: perdón por las frases que dice Terry pero es que perdí mi obra de romeo y Julieta pero para el otro capítulo Terry dirá las verdaderas frases que le dice romeo a Julieta ya que las palabras que dijeron lo dos me las invente**_


	3. Chapter 3recuerdos del  pasado II

_**Vuelve a mi**_

_**Recuerdos del pasado II**_

_**Pasada la tarde ellos se dispusieron a ir a sus castillos correspondientes ya que mañana iba a ser un día muy importante para los dos**_

_**Al siguiente día **_

_**En el castillo White**_

_**-hija despierta hija-decía él a papa de candy mientras la movía ligeramente**_

_**-mm que pasa papa-dijo candy somnolienta pero después recordó que día era ese y se levanto apresuradamente y su padre dijo**_

_**-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HIJA-decía mientras la abrazaba y le daba un regalo**_

_**-gracias papa sabes hoy es un día muy especial-decía candy muy alegre **_

_**-sí que lo es hoy mi hijita querida cumple sus 10 años valla como has crecido y te tengo una sorpresa-dijo su padre**_

_**-así cual es-pregunto candy realmente curiosa por saber cual era esa sorpresa **_

_**-mm ya lo veras e la tarde pero primero cámbiate aquí te dejo una vestido que acabo de recoger sabes es un diseño único lo mande a hacer únicamente para ti-decía mientras besaba a su hija en la cabeza y salía de su habitación**_

_**-mm me pregunto qué sorpresa será –decía candy pero se dispuso a cambiarse y ponerse el vestido que su papa le compro**_

_**En el castillo del rey**_

_**-Robert pudiste conseguir lo que te pedí-dijo Terry levantándose de la cama y viendo que ponerse**_

_**-si joven lo conseguí pero joven para quien es el regalo-pregunto Robert**_

_**-para alguien muy importante-dijo entrando al baño para cambiarse y ducharse**_

_**Después salió todo cambiado y bien arreglado**_

_**-mm pero quien es joven desde hace 7 años me repite lo mismo y en la misma fecha y lo único que sé es que es una joven rubia pecosa traviesa y con ojos verdes pero nunca me dijo su nombre**_

_**-realmente quieres saber para quien es el regalo valla sí que eres curioso Robert-decía Terry mientras encendía la tele**_

_**-bueno quiero saber cómo se lama la jovencita que le devolvió la alegría antes de que usted se enterrarse de que tenía que tomar la corona de su padre-señalo Robert**_

_**-agh mas bien no me hagas acuerdo de eso aunque pensándolo bien si no fuera por eso de seguro no tendría ni una posibilidad con ella**_

_**-mm es que acaso señor ella está interesada en ser una princesa? Si es así señor será mejor que se aleje de ella -dijo Robert**_

_**-no claro que no ella estaría conmigo aunque fuera un campesino o un vagabundo sino me refiero a su padre sabes el es un duque así que dudo que un duque haiga querido que la niña de sus ojos tenga de amigo a un campesino o vagabundo-señalo Terry**_

_**-un duque valla pero eso quiere decir que la señorita es la hija del duque White o alguien del clan Andrew dígame cual de las dos es-dijo Robert astutamente**_

_**-valla como savias eso-pregunto Terry viendo una película**_

_**-bueno pues joven ay que considerar que solo esas son las familias más cercanas al terreno real y que en ambas familias ay gente con titulo de duque pero imagino que debe de ser la hija de alguien del clan Andrew ya que la hija del duque White nadie la ha visto y se rumorea que tal vez sea porque ella tenga una enfermedad aunque**_

_**-agh pero que tonterías candy no tiene ninguna enfermedad ni nada lo único que tiene es que tiene un padre demasiado sobreprotector eso es todo**_

_**-entonces es la hija del duque White entonces eso es bueno ya que acaba de llegar una**_

_**- si es la hija del duque White es para ella el regalo ya que ella también me regalo algo muy preciado en mi cumpleaños-dijo Terry con ensoñación-pero iuuu que asco Robert porque a la gente le gusta ensalivarse la boca-pregunto Terry mientras veía como en la tele una pareja se besaban **_

_**-bueno pues joven es la forma de mostrarse lo que sienten –señal Robert**_

_**-pero no lo pueden demostrar mediante actos eso lo que asen es asqueroso además como sabes si estas enamorado de esa persona-pregunto Terry**_

_**-buen pues usted es muy joven y por eso lo ve de esa forma y sabe que está enamorado cuando siente que la verla no hay nada más que esa persona y cuando se separan quiere que el tiempo pase lo más rápido para volver a verla cuando siente que no puede vivir sin ella y que ella es lo más importante para usted y para demostrarse todo so se besan-concluyo Robert**_

_**-umm tal vez tengas pero no me gusta esa forma porque no mejor se escriben cartas o salen a pasear-dijo Terry saliendo a desayunar**_

_**-jajaja ya me entenderá cuando crezca joven por cierto le llego una invitación para un cumpleaños y presentación de la hija de una duque –dijo Robert felizmente**_

_**-mm ya sabes qué hacer con esas invitaciones bien sabes que a mí no me interesan esas cosas más bien ya sabes que escribirles –dijo Terry sentándose a desayunar**_

_**-pero joven no quiere saber de qué duque le llego la invitación-dijo Robert preocupado**_

_**-nop tírala-dijo Terry**_

_**-pero jóvenes del duque de**_

_**-de nada no me interesa-dijo Terry un tanto enojado por tal insistencia ya que Robert no acostumbraba a ser tan insistente con una invitación**_

_**-pero joven debe saber que es de **_

_**-de nada he dicho que no me interesa**_

_**-pero**_

_**-nada**_

_**- a lo mínimo déjeme decirle el nombre de la cumpleañera**_

_**-no quiero saber nada**_

_**-tendrá que escucharme o sino lamentara-dio Robert**_

_**-Robert ya sabes que en la tarde voy a ir a ver a candy a sí que dudo que pueda ir a esa fiesta**_

_**-pero le beneficiara**_

_**-que no**_

_**-no lo dejare en paz hasta que me oiga **_

_**-ay ya dime el nombre de la bendita cumpleañera pero luego deséchala entendido –dijo Terry molesto por tanta insistencia**_

_**-entendido**_

_**-ya sigue**_

_**-la invitación es del duque White que os invita al príncipe al cumpleaños de su hija Candice White a las 2 de la tarde-dijo Robert sonriente al ver la cara de estufectacion de Terry**_

_**-estás seguro haber dame esa carta-decía Terry**_

_**-si joven-decía mientras le daba la carta**_

_**No puede ser pensaba Terry pero la carta decía **_

_**Estimado príncipe de Inglaterra**_

_**Me honrarais con su presencia en el cumpleaños y presentación de mi hija **_

_**Candice duquesa White que cumple sus 10 años ya que esta va a ser la primera fiesta de cumpleaños que ella celebraría en la sociedad y nos honraría con su presencia aunque fuera por un breve momento y no s preocupe por la seguridad que en mis tierras es la mejor de todos claro a parte de la del castillo real pero si no se siente seguro puede traer a sus guardias espero verlo en la fiesta de mi hija**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**El duque White y su hija Candice White **_

_**-pero porque no me diste la carta tras que desperté- le reclamo Terry a Robert**_

_**-porque usted no me permitía terminar lo que decía –dijo Robert agotado por lo testarudo que era su príncipe**_

_**-ya ya o importa lo importante ahora es ver que le voy a regalar –dijo Terry mientras pensaba que regalarle**_

_**-pero joven y el regalo que me mando a comprar no le regalara eso-pregunto confundido Robert**_

_**-claro que se lo regalare pero cuando estemos los dos solos no en su fiesta ya que no voy a poder hablar bien con ella-dijo Terry-ah ya se Robert necesito que vayas a comprar esto-decía mientras escribía y dibujaba en un papel-con el diseño como te lo dibuje**_

_**-de acuerdo salgo ahorra mismo pero dudo que este en un rato-dijo Robert**_

_**-pero nada di que es para el príncipe Granchester y te lo harán en un instante-dijo Terry**_

_**-entendido-dijo Robert mientras salía del comedor-hasta luego príncipe –decía haciendo una reverencia**_

_**En el castillo White**_

_**-ya estoy lista papa desayunemos—decía candy mientras se sentaba a lado de su padre a desayunar**_

_**-si claro hija mm candy que opinarías si te digo que uno de tus sueños se va a cumplir-dijo su padre**_

_**-bueno me pondría feliz pero de que sueños hablas acaso me compraste la piscina de chocolate que quiero –pregunto candy burlonamente**_

_**-jajaja no pero algo parecido pero bueno desayunemos-dijo su padre**_

_**Bueno aquí está el segundo capi de vuelve a mi espero que les allá gustado y no les parezca aburrido **_

_**Bueno me despido **_

_**Hasta la próxima **_

_**Atentamente**_

_**DulceCandy la diosa del amor y la perdición**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nota importante**_

_**Bueno chicas nunca pensé esto pero me ausentare unas semanas ya que lamentablemente mi computadora falleció y estoy castigada sin ir al internet por mi examen de mate de 10 y ya no tengo pues donde escribir los capítulos así que me ausentare pero para mi suerte voy a escribir cada ves que pueda en la sala de computación de mi profe y cuando termine un capi lo subiré lo mas pronto que pueda pero nunca dejare mis historias a medias solo me ausentare por un tiempo mientras me compran otra compu o mi mama me levante el castigo**_

_**Pd: la historia una vida diferente para candy White la re hare ya que no me gusto como salió y lo hare sin fallas de ortografía ya que la hice a la apurada así que la re-hare**_

_**Pd: de la historia vuelve a mí no la dejare a medias pero si subo un capi de esto será corto**_

_**Pd: de la historia rebelde no diré nada ya que creo que las confundí o las aburrí con lo que escribía pero que mas da sabia que no funcionaria muy bien que digamos así que ni modo dejare de escribir los capi y me ocupare en las otras**_

_**Tratare de subir un capi de cualquiera de las historias que tengo pero no les aseguro nada**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**Dulcecandy la diosa del amor y la perdición **_


	5. Chapter 5recuerdos del pasado III

_**Vuelve a mí **_

_**Recuerdos del pasado III**_

_**En el castillo White**_

_**-ya estoy lista papa desayunemos—decía candy mientras se sentaba a lado de su padre a desayunar**_

_**-si claro hija mm candy que opinarías si te digo que uno de tus sueños se va a cumplir-dijo su padre**_

_**-bueno me pondría feliz pero de que sueños hablas acaso me compraste la piscina de chocolate que quiero –pregunto candy burlonamente**_

_**-jajaja no pero algo parecido pero bueno desayunemos-dijo su padre**_

_**-si pero luego me dices cual es la sorpresa-decía candy mientras desayunaba**_

_**-mm no te lo diré en la tarde-dijo su padre**_

_**-oooh pero es mucho esperar-dijo candy**_

_**-pero te va a gustar tu sorpresa ya lo veras-dijo su padre con una sonrisa ya que le daba gracia la impaciencia de su hija**_

_**-de acuerdo –dijo candy vencida ya que no podría ganarle a su padre**_

_**-ok-dijo su padre-ah te vas a poner un vestido que van a traer hoy al mediodía es para que estés bien bonita para tu sorpresa**_

_**-otro vestido ya me lo pondré-dijo candy**_

_**-bien si haces caso a todo lo que te digo ya no te pondré demasiados profesores-dijo su padre**_

_**-si hago algo de lo que me dices hoy hare mi tarea y no recibirás quejas pero sin el vestido-dijo candy**_

_**-mm hace algo de lo que te digo pero el vestido te lo pondrás y te quietare profesores-dijo su padre**_

_**-mm me pongo el vestido si no hago mis tareas y me quitas profesores-decía candy tratando de negociar con su padre**_

_**-mm pontee el vestido te quito profesores y te compro un nuevo caballo-dijo su padre negociando-pero haces las tareas sin quejas**_

_**-mm me pongo el vestido me quitas profesores y me compras una fuente de chocolate pero no hago mis tareas-dijo candy**_

_**-mm y si mejor te pones el vestido te quito profesores y si haces tus tareas sin reclamos te compro un auto-dijo su padre**_

_**-mm y si no me pongo el vestido no me quitas profesores y hago mis tareas y me compras la fuente de chocolate-dijo candy**_

_**-ya tu ganas pero te pones el vestido haces todo de lo que te digo haces toda tu tarea y te quito profesores y te compro el auto**_

_**-mm ya trato hecho pero en vez de auto que sea una fuente de chocolate-dijo candy feliz de haberle ganado a du papa**_

_**-ya pero no me salgas después que te duele el estomago por tanto chocolate-dijo su padre poco convencido por la fuente de chocolate**_

_**-ya trato hecho-decía candy mientras le tomaba la mano a su padre como sellando el trato**_

_**En el castillo real de Inglaterra**_

_**-Robert ya compraste el regalo que te dije-pregunto Terry mientras se alistaba para ir al cumpleaños de candy ya que el cumpleaños iba a ser a las dos de la tarde**_

_**-si como me lo ordeno aquí esta-dijo Robert mostrándole la caja y abriéndola mostrando su contenido**_

_**-muy bien es tal y como la dibuje-dijo Terry feliz ya que se encontraría con candy sin esconderse de nadie**_

_**- y príncipe esta usted seguro de ir a la fiesta ya que si lo invitaron a usted significa que también habrán otros invitados y no podrá hablar abiertamente con la señorita White sin contar que las niñas lo van a asediar por ser le príncipe de Inglaterra-dijo Robert un tanto preocupado ya que el príncipe no socializaba mucho con las personas y estar rodeados de ellos lo iba a alterar y molestar**_

_**-si estoy seguro y así me presentare formalmente con su padre y que me de permiso para ser su amigo y visitarla todos los días –dijo Terry mientras entraba a la ducha después de que salió y se cambio le dijo a Robert-no te preocupes Robert además quien no va a querer al príncipe y futuro rey de Inglaterra- decía con una sonrisa encantadora**_

_**-sí pero hay algo que debe saber y es que su padre dijo-Robert decía pero Terry lo interrumpió**_

_**-no me interesa lo que él diga-dijo Terry finalizando y saliendo de su habitación y recogiendo los dos regalos**_

_**-pero príncipe su padre dijo**_

_**-no me interesa-grito Terry mientras salía del castillo su madre le grito**_

_**-a donde vas a con esa facha acaso Robert no te dijo lo que el rey dijo**_

_**-buenas tardes madre y no me interesa lo que él dijo –finalizo Terry saliendo pero fue intervenido por los guardias que no le permitieron el paso Terry enojado por el estorbo en su camino dijo**_

_**-apártense de mi camino o los mandos a colgar-dijo Terry con mirada desafiante a lo que los guardias temieron pero su madre hablo y dijo**_

_**-no puedes ir a la fiesta así ya que revelarías tu identidad es po5r eso que iras con un peluca –dijo su madre**_

_**-me estás diciendo que me tengo que ir disfrazado al cumpleaños de candy-dijo Terry molesto**_

_**-sí y e una orden del rey por tu seguridad-finalizo retirándose pero por el camino vio a Robert pasar por su lado con una peluca crespa y negra y le dijo-has que entienda que primero esta su seguridad además de cuando aquí le gusta ir a cumpleaños-dijo su madre entrando a su habitación**_

_**-si su alteza-dijo Robert haciendo una reverencia**_

_**Robert al llegar a la puerta del salón para salir vio a Terry furioso parado en su lugar tratando de contener las lágrimas de frustración que sentía**_

_**-cálmese príncipe solo será una peluca la que utilizara y ya podrá ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija del duque-dijo Robert tratando de animarle**_

_**-no Robert ese no es el problema si yo me voy disfrazado candy no me va a reconocer y cuando me presente con su padre y quiera ir a visitarla todos los días tender que ponerme la misma peluca y seria como estar viviendo una mentira en la casa de candy y no lo soporto no lo soporto tener que mentir sobre mi pelo a candy no lo soporto-decía Terry mientras sin que el quisiera empezó a llorar ya que toda su vida el la paso solo eso fue hasta que conoció a candy a la cual no querría mentirle en nada**_

_**-tranquilo príncipe ya no llore o es que quiere llegar a la fiesta de cumpleaños de candy con los ojos hinchados y rojos además si ella lo conoce desde hace tiempo ella lo reconocerá con peluca o sin peluca**_

_**-si tienes razón será mejor ponerme de una vez la estúpida peluca-dijo Terry mientras se limpiaba los ojos**_

_**-si ahorra póngase la peluca o llegara tarde al cumpleaños y es de mala educación llegar tarde-decía Robert mientras le ponía la peluca negra y risada**_

_**En una mansión no muy lejos de ahí**_

_**-ahs que mal que tengamos que ir al cumpleaños de alguien que no conocemos-decía un muchacho de pelo café y de ojos marones**_

_**-si tienes razón hermano ah pesar de que es la primera fiesta en que nos invita-decía un chico de pelo café y ojos café con lentes**_

_**-oh venga va a ser divertido conocer a alguien mas además de que reclaman si ustedes aceptaron tras que escucharon la palabra fiesta, torta y duquesa-le dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules**_

_**-si pero no es por que sea de titulo de duquesa-dijo el de lente**_

_**-si además si es duquesa eso indica que habrá muchas golosinas y dulces –dijo su hermano**_

_**-jajaja valla que son interesados-dijo el rubio de ojos azules**_

_**-va tu ni hables Anthony que solo viniste por que la tía abuela te dijo que el duque cultivaba nuevas especies de rosas-dijo el peli castaño**_

_**-mm no es por eso archí-dijo Anthony avergonzado por ser descubierto**_

_**-si archí Anthony tienen razón-dijo el de lentes**_

_**-pero stear-dijo archí sorprendido **_

_**-es también para huir de Elisa jajajjajaja – dijo stear riendo**_

_**-así tienes razón también es por Elisa jaajajjaj-decia archí riéndose**_

_**-ya basta de tanta risa que estamos llegando –dijo Anthony avergonzado por que sus primos descubrieron sus intenciones**_

_**-stear ese no es el auto de los legan –dijo archí señalando un auto que estaba delante de ellos**_

_**-si son ellos nadie mas puede utilizar el escudo de los andry en un asunto y muy lujoso**_

_**-ay no-dijo Anthony en un susurro por que Elisa también iba a estar en el cumpleaños**_

_**-pobre de ti Anthony n hoy te salvas de Elisa-dijo stear sintiendo un poquito de pena por su primo**_

_**-si pobre de ti-confirmo archí**_

_**-si pobre de mí-dijo Anthony susurrando**_

_**En el otro auto**_

_**-mm me pregunto cómo será la hija del duque-decía un chico de pelo caferosado**_

_**-si también me lo pregunto neal pero no importa como sea con tal de que me haga su amiga seré mucho más importante por ser la mejor amiga de la duquesa más rica aparte del tío abuelo William sin contar que es hija única lo cual indica que querrá una miga con la cual compartir todo lo que ella tiene-decaí un peli rosada con una sonrisa maléfica**_

_**- si tienes razón Elisa con tal de que yo sea su amigo y cuando crezcamos sea mi novia tendré muchos beneficios al ser el novio de una duquesa y ella me regalara un sinfín de regalos **_

_**-pero neal recuerda que tu eres 3 años mayor que ella cómo vas a hacer que sean novios si eres más viejo que ella aunque me gustaría ser cuñada de una duquesa sabes cuando seamos amigas y crezcamos la convenceré para que sea tu novia**_

_**-mm pero yo no soy el único viejo recuerda que tu eres 2años mayor que ella –dijo neal molesto por haberlo llamado viejo**_

_**-bueno no importa voy a ser su mayor y me va a hacer mas caso-dijo Elisa feliz**_

_**-si claro**_

_**Cuando los dos autos de los andry estaban entrando se sorprendieron mucho en la decoración ya que todo estaba muy bien decorado desde la entrada con adornos florales de flores verdes y tulipanes y muchas otras flores de todas clase sin contar que también había cintas verdes y rosas colgadas por doquier al llegar a la entrada de la mansión estaba un hermoso jardín con infinidad de flores de diferentes especies y hasta nuevas especies al bajar de los autos los andry se sorprendieron por el aroma que desprendían las flores .sin contar que toda la decoración se veía que costaba una fortuna**_

_**-hola Anthony veo que también te invitaron a ti y los demás a la fiesta de cumpleaños y presentación fe la hija del duque White-dijo Elisa coligándose del brazo de Anthony-aunque era de esperarse**_

_**-hola Elisa y si también me invitaron-dijo Anthony molesto por la acción de Elisa**_

_**-bueno voy a tocar la puerta –dijo archí**_

_**Cuando tocaron la puerta candy que estaba en su habitación se sorprendió ya que nunca venían invitados a su casa y no podía ser el señor del vestido ya que ella ya lo tenía puesto .el vestido era un hermosos vestido verde hasta las rodillas con mangas largas y un cuello en forma cuadrada los bordes estaban decorados con una fina seda roja y tenía pendientes de esmeradlas con bordes de oro y con un collar y anillo a conjunto y en su vestido en la parte de la cintura estaba decorado con diamantes verdaderos **_

_**En ese momento candy iba a salir para abrir la puerta pero su amiga y sirvienta toco la puerta y entro diciendo**_

_**-no te preocupes candy que ya fueron a la puerta-dijo la muchacha**_

_**-pero quien es doroty es raro que vengan a la casa-pregunto candy curiosa**_

_**-es un amigo de Carla la cocinera es que vino a visitarla-dijo doroty**_

_**-ah-dijo candy**_

_**Al escuchar el timbre una sirvienta fue a abrir y dijo**_

_**-buenas tardes por favor síganme en silencio hasta el jardín por favor**_

_**-buenas tardes-dijeron los cornelw y Anthony menos Elisa y neal que nunca saludaban a la servidumbre**_

_**-y donde está la duquesa –pregunto Elisa con voz chillona**_

_**-señorita por favor no grite la duquesa está en su habitación arreglándose para bajar**_

_**-que todavía no se ha arreglado eso es una falta de educación es su fiesta ella debería atendernos no una sirvienta como usted-dijo Elisa molesta por cómo le contestaba la empleada**_

_**-señorita si la duquesa no los atiende es porque es una fiesta sorpresa para ella ya que como sabrá ella no ha salido nunca de la propiedad del duque y mucho menos tiene amigas o amigos y si ella se esta arreglando recién es porque el vestido llego tarde –dijo la empleada molesta por como la trataba esa niña**_

_**-mm igual –dijo Elisa molesta**_

_**Mientras tanto una limosina salía del castillo real rumbo al cumpleaños de la hija del duque White **_

_**Inglaterra- Londres 2011**_

_**En el colegio real san pablo **_

_**Y se puso a pensar que por fin uno de sus antiguos sueños se cumplían aunque lo que ahora quería era ver a su mejor amigo pero savia que sería imposible y sin darse cuenta unas lagrimas silenciosas pasaban por sus mejillas haciendo que recordara el pasado**_

_**Mientras pensaba **_

_**(Que habrá sido de ti romeo desde aquel día fatal no te he vuelto a ver y ahorra que vuelvo no puedo verte solo espero que hallas podido cumplir tus sueños como yo estoy cumpliendo los míos aunque no es igual sin ti) pensaba mientras de sus ojos empezaban a salir lagrimas silenciosas por el terrible pasado que vivió**_

_**(Romeo romeo donde te encuentro cuanto te extraño desde aquel fatídico día mi vida ha terminado romeo romeo donde estas porque no has venido por mi o no has luchado como yo lucho por ti solo le ruego le ruego a la luna envidiosa que te proteja y te traiga a mi) pensaba mientras lloraba silenciosamente sin pensar que un chico rubio de ojos azules le miraba triste ya que se preguntaba cual era la tristeza que la embargaba al igual que le parecía conocida como si la hubiera visto antes**_

_**Continuara**_

_**Bueno aquí esta el tercer capi de vuelve a mi espero que les allá gustado y no aburrido**_

_**Asi que **__**Dejen sus reviews y archi, stear o neal se los agradecerá **_

_**MENOS MI PRINCIPE NI MI INGLES NI MI JARDINERO PORQUE ELLOS SON MIOS (naaaa broma también se los agradecerán)**_

_**Atentamente **_

_**DulceCandy la diosa del amor y la perdición**_

_**Pd: mi mama me levanto el castigo pero solo podre subir cada 7 días un capi ya que no se olvido del todo del examen pero no me quede en reforzamiento**_

_**Pd: no puedo hacer más largo los capi perdón pero por ahora serán cortos ya que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en el inter y aparte soy muy lenta escribiendo sin contar que no he podido leer mis fics favoritos y me quede con ansias de leer fics como demasiado niña el descubrimiento mi amado recuérdame amor agotado y otros que no me acuerdo perdón**_


	6. Chapter 6  invitados

Vuelve a mi

Invitados

Y terry pensaba

(candy mi candy pecosa ya veras la sorpresa que te llevaras al verme en tu casa y mucho mas al saber que tu padre te organizo una fiesta sorpresa solo espero que me reconozcas y que podamos hablar como siempre lo hacemos pero esta vez no escondiéndonos de nuestros padres

En la mansion white

-mm igual –dijo eliza molesta –eso no son los modales de una duqueza

-bueno es que ella decidio no apurarse con su vestuario ya que ella no sabia nada acerca de la fiesta de cumpleaños contando que el vestido llego tarde además ella si hubiera sabido que iba a haber una fiesta en su honor se aiga alistado mas tenprano además ella es muy educada digna de una duquesa y mas señorita-dijo enojada mary (asi se llama la empleada) –ademas es por eso que le dije que guardara silencio

-mm entonces es una fiesta sorpresa para la misma cumpleañera-confirmo Anthony

-si ella no lo sabe ya que su padre le querria dar una sorpresa puesto a que el querria que su hija interactuara con gente de su edad y no mayores que ella sin conmtar que la señorita siempre le pedia la duque que la dejara conocer a mas personas de su edad y dejarlos a venir a la mansión pero el duque no querria ya que temia por la seguridad de su hija

-pero igual a lo minimo el duque debería venir a recibirnos por invitarnos a la fiesta de su hija-casi grito eliza fastidiada por que no conocería aun a a la duquesa

-le he dicho que no grite si la señorita candy oye gritos del salon querra bajar para averiguar el porque de los gritos ya que en esta casa nunca vienen visitas-le reto mary

-pero-dijo eliza pero Anthony la interrunpio

-pero nada eliza si malogramos los planes del duque se va a enojar con los andry y va a tener una mala figura sobre nosotros

-hump-dijo eliza

-gracias duquesito y si es verdad el duque se enojaría no solo con ustedes sino que con todos los andry y eso no seria bueno ya que mancharía su reputación-dijo mary amablemente ya que el duque le había agradado

-mm entonces la duquesa luego se va a reunir con nosotros-preguntop stear-y a cuantos mas van a venir

-bueno condesito el duque solo me hablo de unos cuantos invitados pero pasemos al jardín trasero ahí se llevara a cabo la fiesta-dijo mary amablemente

-disculpa pero tengo curiosida el porque llamas a Anthony duquesito y a mi hermano condesito-pregunto archi ya que tenia dudas de el porque los llamaba asi

-bueno condesito es porque usted y su hermano son los herederos al titulo de conde que sus padre tienen y al señor anthonny por ser hijo de un duque el duque brower y único pariente cercano al señor willian andry-respondio mary

-pero como es que sabe todo eso-pregunto staer intrigado de que supiera tanto de ellos

-bueno es porque el duque me dijo que vendrían los hermanos alister cornelw y archibol cornelw herederos al titulo de noble de sus padres y el hijo del duque brower Anthony brower pero como aun son muy niños para tomar posecion de los títulos de sus padre se los ha de llamar condecitos y duquecito ah y que de seguro tambien vendrían algunos metidos que paran con la familia andry-dijo mary lo ultimo mirando a los legan

-que insinuas-dijo eliza molesta

-no interesa-dijo mary

-es que acaso no sabes quien soy yo –dijo eliza molesta por el atrevimiento de esa empleada(aunque los legan no fueron invitados a la fiesta eliza al saber que la duquesa White ofrecería una fiesta no dudo en decirle a la tia abuela en que la dejara ir y como siempre la tia abuela acepto)sin contar que estaba enojada por no haber sido invitada a la fiesta

-no y no me interesa-dijo mary

-como-dijo eliza pero mary la ignoro y dijo

-llegamos aquí se llevara a cabo la fiesta de cumpleaños de la señorita candy- dijo abriendo unas puertas a lo cual dejo ver el enorme jardín que tenia hermosamente decorado con unos jardines llenos de flores de diferentes tipos a los costados mientras lo demás estaba hermosísimamente decorado. En un alado había una mesa con bocadito y sodas para servirse junto con otras bebidas y saladitos. en otras mesa había grandes canasta diciendo recuerdo del cumpleaños de candy White  y estaban repletas de dulces y otra mesa había mochilas y carteras qu decían recuerdo del cumpleaños de candy White las cuales estaban repletas de dulces y juguetes ya que parecía que iban a reventar por tantas cosas que le habían la mesa central había una torta grandísimas hermosamente decorada de chocolotecon chispas en los costados y decía la torta feliz cumpleaños candy White y una piñata en forma de princesa grancisima y alrededor del jardín había una pisina con techo y muchos toboganes en otro lugar había una fuente de chocolate en otro lugar una montaña rusa en otra unos autos chocones yen otras partes un barco biquingo, un pulpo mecanico,un carrusel, una rueda de la fortuna en teoría parecía que había un parque de diversiones completo en el inmenso jardín de candy sin contar l variedad de flores qu había a sus quedaron sorprendidos y los únicos que pudieron decir algo fueron los hermanos cornelw que dijieron

-valla

-bueno niños me tengo que retirara pero por favor no toquen el paste ni las canastas ni las mochilas y la piñata

-em si-dijo Anthony sorprendido pr las cosas que tenia solo una niña

-valla parece que tiene todo un parque de diverciones-dijo archi

-no condecito no parece ella tiene todo un parque ya que el duque siempre quiso lo mejor para su hija y que para que ella no se sintiera solo decidió construirle un parque de diversiones ya que ella le dijo un dia a su padre que querria ir a uno pero el duque no querria que ella saliera asi que prefirió hacerle uno en su jardín junto a las hermosas rosas de la señorita candy-dijo mary mirando las rosas y flores

-neal hay que decirle a papa que nos haga un parque en el jardín si ella lo tiene yo también lo quiero-dijo eliza sintiendo envidia hacia la duquesa White ya que ella tenia lo que eliza no tenia

-si tienes razón eliza el debe construirnos un parque de diversión en nuestro jardín-dijo neal

-pobre de mi tio cuando apenas puede con las compres de eliza y mi tia cuanto le costara el parque de diversiones ya que se ve carro-dijo stear mirando todos los juegos con detenimiento ya que se veía que solo había ese diseños de dibujos que tenia cada dibujo eran únicos y perfectamente dibujados

-que dijiste-dijo eliza desafiante

-nada-respondio stear

-bueno me retiro hasta pronto duquesito condesito pueden sentirse como en casa si gustan pueden jugar con los juegos –dijo mary retirándose para decirle al duque que ya habían llegado los invitados

-anthony vamos a los autos chocones –dijo eliza jalando a antony con el y dirigiéndose hacia alla

-aja-dijo anthony

-vamos-dijo stear

-vamos-dijo archi

Y asi los andry se fueron a jugar con los juegos aunque eliza se molesto porque en todos los juegos siempre había un lugar que solo funcionaba con llaves y siempre era el mas hermoso y de dos compartimientos

Poco después llegaron cuatro niños mas dos, chicas y dos chicos, los cuales los andry los reconocieron ya que solo una familia tenia la insignia del venado en un bosque de flores(significa lealtad y pureza :P me lo invente perdón pero me lo imagine mirando naruto)

-valla valla pero aquí tenemos a los andry de escocia que gran honor pero bueno debimos de suponer que estarán en una fiesta de una duquesa-decia un joven de cabellera celeste como el cielo y lacio,con ojos grandes y de color verde rojizo con cara de angelito(para mi todos los niños tienen cara de angelito)-y como están los futuros duques de escocia-decia mientras hacia una reverencia

-es cierto pero es que alguno de ustedes vinieron por divercion o obligados-pregunto el otro niño de pelo largo y verde con oj0os grandes de color verde rojizo

-ya patrik vasta con lo mismo de duques de escocia si tanto nos envidias porque mejor no piensas que hacer con tu gran titulo de duque de germania y inglaterra que títulos no crees-dijo archi

-ya ya niños vasta de hablar de títulos que por mas que digamos todo eso sguimos siendo lo mismo ustedes los andry serán siempre la mejor y la mas antigua estirpe de duques de escocia y nosotros seremos siempre los romanoide la mejor y mas antigua estirpe de germania e ingalterra aunque recordando dentro de pronto los andry también serán duques de Inglaterra-dijo el niño de cabellera verde

- si tienes razón dimitri-decia Anthony

-Pero bueno disfrutemos de la fiesta hasta que llegue la cumpleañera no creen-dijo una niña de pelo celeste cielo largo hasta la cintura con mechones en la cara y de ojos plomos que expresaban todo

-si tienes razón nicolle –dijo stear

-y donde están los legan que no los veo es muy raro que no se hallan colado en esta fiesta como lo hacen en la nuestras o no hermanos- decía una niña de cabellera verde claro con matizes celestes largo y con flequillo (o serquillos es cuando tenes pelo en la frente es que no se como se dice :P) y ojos verdes plomeados

-no te preocupes Roxana ahí vienen –dijo dimitri-como siempre eliza haciendo escándalo y neal también

-si tienes razón hermano-dijo Patrick-por cierto ustedes saben como es la hija del duque

-mmm nop nadie sabe –dijo stear

-yo diría que por este parque en su jardín es una niña caprichosa como eliza y neal ya que esto debió haber costado una fortuna sin contar que es hija única-dijo roxana

-espero que no-dijo anthony

En ese instante entro una sirvienta con una niña y un niño mas y los dejo con los otros

-hola paty a ti también te invitaron que bien-dijo stear a la niña de lentes

-hola paty, Felipe-dijo Anthony

-hola paty, Felipe-saludo archi-como has estado Felipe por donde te has perdido

-hola antony archi ahora veo quienes son mis amigos que si me saludan no crees stear ahora veo lo mucho que me aprecias _amigo_ ya que me saludaste con mucho animo –decia un niño de ojos claros y cabello plateado

-hola Felipe-dijieron los romanoides

-valla valla pero como es que te permitieron entrar a una fiesta de clase se ve que estamos decayendo tendre que hablar con la hija del duque para prevenirle de ciertas amistades que no le convienen-dijo eliza

-tienes razón eliza hay que prevenirle de ciertas amistades-dijo nicolle

-ves Felipe lancre yo tengo razon

-pero que dices nicolle Felipe es nuestro amigo-dijo dimitri

-dejame terminar dimitri eliza dije que tienes razón con que debemos decirle a la hija del duque que se cuide de ciertas amistades como la tuya y la neal ya que ustedes son malas influencias-termino de decir nicolle

-como te atreves diciendo eso solo degradas tu titulo de duquesa además el es un conde y no merece estar rodeados de duques al igual que patricia o`brien ella tan solo es una marqueza-dijo eliza furiosa

-vasta eliza no se de que tanto hablas de títulos que tu estas por debajo de Felipe ya que eres tan solo una marqueza –respondio nicolle enojada

-es verdad además tu y neal solo tienen el titulo de marqueses porque para mala suerte son parientes lejanos de los andry y solo gracias a la tia abuela es que tienen un titulo ya que ella pidió ese favor de que se le otorgara ese titulo por ser parientes de los andry asi que si comparamos títulos hasta paty es mejor que tu ya que ella tiene un titulo original desde que ella nació al igual que sus padres y los padres de estos y también los marqueses o`brien esta casi al mismo nivel que un conde y ellos traquilamente se pueden poner el titulo de condes ysi no lo hacen es por que desde tiempos los o`brien siempre han sido marqueses y su familia a estado mucho mas adelantado que los legan a pesar que son de la familia andry-dijo stear enojado

- pero que-no termino eliza ya que una empleada entro y dijo

-por favor cuando la duquesa entre digan sorpresa candy ahorita entra ella por favor vengan aquí-decia doroty

Candy iba bajando las escaleras con su padre y al llegar a la puerta su padre le dijo que se vendara los ojos y ella lo iso con dudas y abrieron las puertas y su padre le dijo

-ya puedes desvendarte hija

Candy se desvendo los ojos y al hacerlo todos gritaron

-SORPRESA CANDY

Lo cual la dejo sorprendida por unos minutos

-te gusto tu sorpresa hija-pregunto su padre feliz

-papa yo no se que decir gracias papa-decia mientras lloraba ya que ella no conocía a nadie de su edad aparte de Terry-gracias a todos por estar aquí-dijo candy a los invitados mirando si Terry estaba ahí pero no lo cual entristeció a candy

-feliz cumpleaños candy –dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Inglaterra- Londres 2011

Después de terminar el primer receso dejaron a los alumnos en el curso ya que había una reunión de maestros para ver el asunto de la primera becada que había en el colegio ya que ellos solo permitían la entrada a gente con títulos o con mucho dinero.

En el curso de candy

Candy estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que alguien se había parado en frente de ella y la saludaba y la persona al no haber obtenido repuesta se sento de golpe en el asiento de alado lo cual asusto a candy que tiro un pequeño grito

-hey discúlpame no quise asustarte pero te estaba hablando y parecía que estabas en la luna-decia un joven de cabellera celeste como el cielo y ojos verde rojizo de buen porte un tanto moreno y hermoso como de 16 años

-no importa hola soy candy y tu eres

-jajaajajaj discul….-no termino de decir el chico porque alguien dijo

-disculpe los modales de mi hermano candy el es patrik romanoide y yo soy dimitri romanoide un gusto conocerla-dijo dimitri

-no importa un gusto conocerlos a los dos –dijo candy con uan sonrisa tierna lo cual los dejo embobados a los hermanos

-pero que modales son esos increíble y asi siempre nos tratas por nuestros modales dimitri es de mala educación quedarse mirándole a una señorita con la boca abierta ya ciérrala o se te van a entrar las moscas-dijo una joven muy bonita de cabellera celeste cielo larga con mechones en la cara y ojos plomos muy expresativos

-tu también ciérrala patrik-dijo una joven de cabellera verde claros con matizes celestes y ojos verdes plomeados

Y las dos chicas le dieron n golpe en la cabeza para que reaccionaran

-oye porque hisiste eso nicolle-le reclamo dimitri

-si porque lo isiste Roxana-reclamo patrik

-hola me llamo nicolle romanoide y ella es mi hermana Roxana-decia mientras le daba la mano a cany-un gusto conocerte candy

-hola un gusto candy-decia roxana

-hola chicas un gusto ustedes son romanoide eso quiere decir que son hermanas de dimitri y patrik-dijo candy

-si por mala suerte y disculpalos si te asustaron solo son unos niños-dijo nicolle

-nicolle recuerda que soy tu hermano mayor tenme mas respeto-dijo dimitri decaído por lo que dijo su hermana de el

-si solo son niños es por eso que se comportan asi-dijo Roxana como si dimitri no hubiera dicho nada

-no importa-dijo candy con una sonrisa

-hola mi nombre es Anthony brower andry un gusto conocerte candy-decia Anthony mientras le tendía la mano la cual ella acepto gustosamente

-el gusto es mio Anthony-dijo candy encantando a todos los chicos incluido Anthony a lo que Roxana se dio cuenta de que ella no tendría ni una oportunidad con Anthony

-bueno ya lo conoces mira ellos son stear y archi primos de Anthony y Felipe nuestro amigo-dijo Roxana haciendo que la mano de candy y athony se separen

-hola un gusto conocerlos felipe, stear y archi -dijo candy

-el gusto es nuestro –respondieron los tres

-yo soy patricia o`brien pero puedes llamarme paty-dijo una joven de lentes

-Hola paty-dijo candy

-valla veo que esta escuela ha decaído mucho dejar que una pobretona entre a esta escuela ya es mucho quien sabe si no es una ladrona-decia una chica de pelo rosado rosijo y ojos del mismo color

-eliza por que mejor no te vas a otra parte a molestar-dijo Roxana

-no le hagas caso candy ella siempre es asi de mala-dijo archi

-eso no es verdad archi eliza tiene razón que pasara si nuestras joyas desaparecen-dijo una chica de cabello negro corto y con flequillo

-como puedes decir eso annie ni la conoces para hablar mal de ella me arrepiento de haber pensado tan siquiera que podíamos ser novios-dijo archi

-no digas eso archi-decia anie haciéndose la victima y secándose lagrimas que no caian

-ves lo que haces archi además es verdad lo mas seguro es que sea una ladrona –dijo eliza lo cual molesto a candy

-yo no soy una ladrona el hecho de que sea pobre no quiere decir que sea una

-mira esos modales eliza hay que tener cuidado de ella capaz de que tenga rabia y nos muerda o nos pegue

-tienes razón neal

-como pueden decir eso sino la conocen-grito dimitri enojado

-ves eliza ya les contagio te lo dije es mejor alejarse de ella

Candy estaba triste al ver como sus compañeros de curso empezaban a decir que era una ladrona y se alejaban de ella pero los romanoide y andry con Felipe y paty no se alejaban de ella ya que ellos veian en sus ojos que era una chica muy buena y de corazón puro

-se ve que ustedes siguen mancilando sus títulos al juntarse con gente que no es nuestra clase-dijo anie refieriendose a los andry, romanoide, paty y Felipe

-no te preocupes annie que veras que cuando el príncipe se enterre la va a hacer correr del colegio ya que un miembro de la realeza no puede estas rodeados mas que con ente de su clase-dijo eliza lo cual le cayo como un balde de agua fría a candy

-pri…príncipe que….prin…cipe-pregunto candy al borde de lagrimas de felicidad

-claro esta pobretona-dijo eliza con voz victoriosa pensando que candy estaba a punto de llorar por miedo-el gran príncipe de Inglaterra terruce grahan grandchester Becker el estudia en este colegio

-no puede ser romeo-susurro candy antes de caer desmayada a lo que Anthony la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo

Continuara…..

Hola chicas perdón por mi ausencia mil disculpas es que he tenido problemas familiares y bueno eso cambio todo ya que ya no puedo ir al internet ni salir a comprarme animes aunque no aiga hecho nada malo T.T no saben que es no ir al inter ni ver animes aunque ya me dejaon salir una ves en compañía de mi hermano menor(todo es culpa de el) y me pude comprar los primeros 6 cds de bleach si alguien ve ese anime me dice que pasa en la guerra de hueco mundo sip

Espero que la hayn pasado bien en la navidad y año nuevo hasta la próxima que me dejen ir al inter(muy pero muy lejano)pero estare escribiendo en la nueva compu que mi papa compro asi que tendre varios capi pa cuando suba de nuevo

Atentamente

DulceCandy la diosa del amor y la perdición que ahora esta perdida


	7. Chapter 7  sorpresas

Vuelve a mi

Sorpresas

-no puede ser romeo-susurro candy antes de caer desmayada a lo que Anthony la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo

-Candy candy que te pasa-decia Anthony

-rapido hay que llevarla a la enfermería-dijo dimitri

-si vallamos –dijieron todos

-ya estarán contentas por lo que hicieron no?-dijo Roxana al salir del curso de ida para la enfermería

Romeo-susuraba candy entonces recordó lo que paso luego de su cumpleaños

5 años atrás

-feliz cumpleaños candy –dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-ah-dijo candy mirando a una niña –hola gracias

-ten este es tu regalo-dijo la niña haciendo una seña para que su cochero le deje el regalo grande junto a los demás-yo soy anie briter hija de los marquese britersespero que seamos buenas amigas candy

-yo también lo espero anie gracias-dijo candy

-señor lo buscan en la oficina-dijo mary

-A si claro gracias mary –dijo el papa de candy-lo sienot hija creo que no podre estar contigo todo el dia pero estare para cuando muerdas la torta-dijo su padre saliendo a su oficina que tenia en su casa

Entonces eliza empujo a todos y se presento

-hola yo soy eliza legan del clan andry

-y yo soy neal su hermano futuro marques

-un gusto conocerlos eliza y neal –dijo candy

-hola nosotros somos la familia romanoide yo soy el mayor dimitri romanoide y ellas son mis hermanas

-yo soy nicolle

-yo Patrick

-y yo soy la menor Roxana un gusto señorita White

-por favor tutéenme por candy-dijo candy-asi que ustedes son de los romanoides de germania y Inglaterra verdad y díganme como es germania debe ser muy hermosa por las fotos y videos que vi en mis libros-decia candy ilucionada con ver ese lugar algún dia

Entonces todos se dieron cuentas de que ea una niña de corazon puro y sin maldad

-si es muy hermosa candy y estoy seguro de que la podrá ver algún dia-respondio dimitri

-enserio crees eso-dijo candy alegre

-claro y si gusta yo sere su guía-dijo dimitri

-por supuesto me encantaria-dijo candy

-ya ya mira ellos son los andry de escocia el es Anthony brower, el archi conewl y su hermano mayor stear, ellos son Felipe y paty –dijo patrik

-un gusto conocerlos-dijo candy mirándolos a todos-gracias por venir a mi fiesta a pesar que no me conocían asi que por que no vamos a jugar en los juegos

-valla valla pero que lindo discurso pecosa acabas de decir y dime pensabas ir a los juegos sin invitarme a mi creo que ya no quieres ser mi julietaque pena-decia una voz de niño atrás de su espalda dramáticamente

-terry-susuro candy mientras se volcaba lentamente

-quien mas Julieta pecosa o conoces otro Terry y no me lo habías dicho-decia juguetonamente Terry

Cuando candy termino de darse la vuelta y ver esos ojos azul zafiro y su sonrisa se le tiro encima para abrazarlo mientras le decía

-terry Terry viniste-decia llorando de la felicidad-romeo romeo viniste que alegría

-claro que vine Julieta no me perdería tu fiesta de cumpleañosaun mas si es la primera-decia mientras le daba vueltas en el aire

-candy quien es el-preguntaron Anthony y dimitri al mismo tiempo

Continuara …

Perdón por lo corto que es pero algo es algo o no bueno s tienen alguna queja insulto o lo que sea me dejan un reiews yap

Atentamente

Dulcecandy la diosa del amor y la perdición


	8. nota importante

Ohayo chicas nya quiero disculparme por mi larga ausencia durante este tiempo y no, no me estoy despidiendo más bien estoy diciéndoles que mis historias continuaran y dentro de 24 horas subiré dos capítulos que tengo pero aun me falta editarlos a todas mis historias le subiré dos capítulos y de ahora en adelante subiré un capitulo cada viernes, aunque no se que día será en vuestro país así que pondré la fecha que actualizare aunque puede variar pero bueno es cuestión de contar siete días.

Disculpen la tardanza pero los estudios me tenían muy ocupada sin contar que estuve en el hospital pero bueno DulceCandy la diosa del amor seguirá con sus historias adelante esta vez sin falta

Atte.: DulceCandy la diosa del amor


	9. Chapter 9 feliz y triste cumpleaños

_Vuelve a mí_

_By: DulceCandy la diosa del amor_

_Bueno aquí les dejo las edades díganme si me equivoco_

_Candy 15 años_

_Terry 17 años_

_Anthony 16 años_

_Archí 16 años_

_Stear 17 años_

_Elisa 17 años_

_Neal 18 años_

_Patrick 17_

_Dimitri 16_

_Nicole 16_

_Roxana 15_

_Cinco años atrás Inglaterra_

_En el castillo White_

_Cuando Candy termino de darse la vuelta y ver esos ojos azul zafiro y su sonrisa se le tiro encima para abrazarlo mientras le decía_

_-Terry Terry viniste-decía llorando de la felicidad-romeo romeo viniste que alegría_

_-claro que vine Julieta no me perdería tu fiesta de cumpleaños aun mas si es la primera-decía mientras le daba vueltas en el aire_

_-Candy quien es el-preguntaron Anthony y Dimitri al mismo tiempo pues al ver tanta familiaridad con ese chico se sintieron desplazados ya que ni bien conocieron a Candy sentían un gran cariño hacia ella_

_Candy al oírlos se volteo y les respondió_

_-el es Terry mi amigo.- decía pero cuando vio unos risos negros se separo para verlo mejor y se sorprendió al verlo con otra cabellera.- Terry y tu cabe..._

_-mi nombre es Terry Miller.- hablo Terry interrumpiendo a Candy.- soy el hijo de uno de sus empleados.- pero en eso el cayo en que su vestimenta no era exactamente de un sirviente ya que estaba con las vestiduras reales del príncipe sin contar la limosina que los trajo a él y a Robert. Al verlos se dio cuenta que nadie se había creído eso de ser un sirviente_

_-Candy debes aprender a escoger con quién andas tu prestigio caería si se enteran que tienes de amigo a un sirviente.-le dijo Elisa mientras se acercaba a ella y la apartaba de Terry.- pero no te preocupes yo y Anie seremos tus mejores amigas y no será necesario tu amistad con la servidumbre.- decía mientras la jalaba hacia los juegos y su hermano los seguía_

_Mientras tanto Anthony y los demás miraron a Terry esperando que digiera algo mas pero este solo los miro a todos desconfiadamente y fue a dejar su regalo en la mesa para luego ir a lado de Candy._

_Mientras tanto Robert hablaba con el duque acerca de la visita del príncipe _

_-duque felicidades por el cumpleaños de su hija.- decía mientras se sentaba.- soy Robert Preston, el tutor del príncipe, un gusto conocerlo_

_-señor Robert el gusto es mío me alegra que el príncipe Haiga logrado venir al cumpleaños de mi hija y puedo saber a qué se debe su visita.- pregunto cambiando su semblante a uno serio ya que días atrás el rey le había mandado una carta pidiendo su presencia una semana después del cumpleaños de Candy_

_-mi visita se debe al trato que acordamos con anterioridad ya que nuestro rey quiere asegurarse que no haiga olvidado su promesa y trato.- decía Robert con seriedad_

_- no lo he olvidado y dígale a nuestro rey que los White si cumplimos nuestras promesas aunque esto esté en contra de las leyes de dios.- decía mirando la foto de su amada esposa_

_-aunque lo este fue el trato para la felicidad de ella ya que así no estarían separados.- decía mientras se levantaba.- solo queríamos asegurarnos que lo recuerde _

_-nunca lo olvidaría.- mientras se levantaba el duque y se dirigía a la puerta.- vamos a ver al pequeño príncipe Terruce tengo que saludarlo adecuadamente_

_En el patio_

_Todos estaban disfrutando de los juegos aunque algunos estaban molesto, los legan, ya que no habían podido acercarse a Candy pues el __**sirviente**__ no la dejaba ni un segundo sola aparte de que Elisa envidiaba que solo Candy pudiera subir a aquellos asientos que estaban cerrados con llave ya que Candy tenía la llave pues eran asientos solo para ella y su padre aunque en este caso para ella y para Terry. Aunque eso no evitaba que Elisa se subiera a cada juego con su adorado Anthony. Lo cual molestaba a Anthony ya que él esperaba poder estar lejos de Elisa ya que la tenía todos los día en su casa, mientras sus primos lo compadecían a Anthony por la cruz que le tocaba cargar._

_Los Romanoide pensaban que Terry debía de ser alguien importante por lo cual decidieron mantenerse al margen_

_Mientras bajaban de un juego Elisa y Neal molesto fueron y por __**accidente **__empujaron a Terry apartándolo de Candy_

_-aprende tu lugar.- le dijo Elisa mientras tomaba a Candy del brazo, pero ella se soltó de inmediato de su agarre_

_- Terry estas bien.- le decía mientras se situaba a su lado.- para ayudarlo a levantarse pero este se negó y se levanto por su propio pie pues estaba molesto porque en todo el día ellos estuvieron molestándolo.- Elisa fue un accidente verdad?_

_-claro que lo fue Candy.- decía mientras Anie y Neal la apoyaban_

_-no lo fue ya me arte de su comportamiento.- decía Terry molesto.- Candy lo mejor será que ellos se vallan_

_-pero Terry fue un accidente Elisa discúlpate.- le decía pero en eso ella se dio cuenta de cómo miraba Elisa a Terry lo cual la molesto y se dio cuenta que Terry tenía razón_

_-Elisa te pido por favor que le pidas disculpas a Terry o tendrás que retirarte.-le dijo Candy seriamente lo cual le molesto a Elisa_

_-soy una marquesa no le pediré disculpas a un empleado.- decía mientras miraba a Neal y este volvía a empujar a Terry que molesto se levanto y golpeo a Neal empezando una pelea._

_Candy al ver esto quiso detenerlos pero solo logro ser empujada pero fue sostenida por Anthony, Terry al ver que otro sostenía a Candy se puso celoso y los aparto pero en eso Neal golpeo a Anthony aprovechando la situación ya que desde hace tiempo quería golpearlo para que deje de tener esa cara de niño bueno que irritaba a Neal ya que la tía abuela lo prefería mas a Anthony que a él._

_Candy veía como de nuevo empezaba la pelea y lloro Terry al verla llorar se detuvo para luego acercarse a Candy pero en ese momento llegaron Robert y el duque junto con los guardias de Terry que al ver al príncipe con una marca roja en la mejilla reaccionaron rápidamente y fueron a su encuentro _

_Mientras Neal aprovechando la distracción de Terry lo golpeo fuertemente haciendo que este se arrodille_

_-arrodíllate como el sirviente que eres le dijo Neal mientras sonreía altaneramente para luego ser tirado al suelo por los guardaespaldas que al ver su acción lo tumbaron al suelo sin importarle que era un niño_

_-como se atreve a golpear al príncipe de Inglaterra.- le grito el guardia mientras presionaba mas su rostro con la tierra.-su pena ser a la muerte por tocar al príncipe_

_Mientras los demás guardias se ponían alrededor de Terry protegiéndolo_

_Robert al llegar reviso a Terry mientras el duque estaba disculpándose y llegaba el médico de la familia White _

_-perdone príncipe nunca `pensé que el hijo mayor de los legan se comportaría de esa forma.- decía mientras miraba a su hija de reojo fijándose si estaba bien_

_-ya basta estoy bien el que está más golpeado es el.- decía Terry hastiado de las revisiones que le hacían los médicos_

_-lo llevaremos adentro para que le hagan un chequeo general.- decía Robert mientras con camillas llevaban a Terry adentro._

_Pero en ese momento Candy al ver que se lo llevaban en Camilla sintió que el aire le faltaba y empezó a calentarse _

_Anthony que estaba a su lado se preocupo_

_-Candy estas bien?- decía mientras ponía una mano en su frente dándose cuenta que empezaba a tener fiebre_

_-ter…Terry…Terry…-dijo Candy mientras se sostenía el pecho tratando de respirar_

_-CANDY CANDY SEÑOR CANDY ESTA MAL.- grito Anthony mientras con sus primos cargaban a Candy y su padre se acercaba y al verla se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía_

_-hija tranquila vas a estar bien decía mientras la cargaba y corría adentro, Terry al verlos irse tan deprisa ordeno que lo bajaran pero Robert no lo permitió y obligatoriamente lo llevaron_

_Mientras tanto en la habitación de Candy_

_-AHHHHH...AHHHHH PAPA ME DUELE.-gritaba Candy mientras se sostenía el pecho, pero su padre preocupado miraba a los doctores que estaban alistando las jeringas _

_-doctor haga algo mi hija está sufriendo.- no se preocupe enseguida lo solucionaremos.- decía mientras se acercaba.- sujétela no dejen que se mueva.-ordeno mientras le inyectaba un tranquilizante e su hombro y le ponía su respirador para que pudiera respirar_

_-papa que me pasa.- pregunto Candy mas tranquila.- no quiero que él se valla_

_-no te preocupes descansa un momento que estarás bien.- le decía mientras le ponía una mascarilla de oxigeno.- no debes emocionarte mucho hija _

_-papa no quiero no recordare nada.- decía mientras sus parpados se cerraban _

_-es lo mejor hija.- decía mientras le besaba la frente y ella se dormía_

_-doctor que tan grave fue esta vez?- preguntaba mientras se levantaba.- cámbienle de ropa si pregunta ya saben que responder.- ordeno a las sirvientas mientras él y el doctor salían de la habitación_

_Mientras tanto en la habitación de invitados_

_-he dicho que estoy bien.- decía Terry mientras se levantaba y salía por la puerta molesto.- llévame donde esta Candy quiero saber su condición_

_-créame que yo también quiero saber que le pasa.- decía Robert mientras salía del cuarto.- pero ahora no es el momento tenemos que regresar recibí una llamada de su padre _

_-pero…- trato de negarse pero recordó que luego el castigo seria para su tutor y agacho la cabeza_

_-le prometo príncipe que averiguare que le sucedió a la señorita Candy.- le dijo mientras se retiraban.- por cierto que aremos con el niño que lo lastimo decía mientras entraban a la limosina_

_-déjenlo es un niño suficiente escarmiento tuvo con saber que va a morir pero díganle que esta advertido el y su hermana.- dijo mientras miraba por la ventana pensando en su Julieta_

…

_Bueno aquí está el capitulo que prometí tarde pero más vale tarde que nunca aunque este lo escribí a lo apurado pues mi flash desapareció y bueno tuve que reescribirlo aunque no salió como la original._

_Espero que les haiga gustado si tienen alguna queja, amenaza o felicitación dejen un review y saben que se los agradeceré de corazón_

_Subiere en siete días _

_Atte.: DulceCandy la diosa del amor_

_20/10/13_


End file.
